Lullaby
by FlamingMemories
Summary: Based on Nickelback's song of the same name. Quinn feels she cant go on anymore. Puck is there to help her. Set during season 1.


**Lullaby**

**A/N: Hey, this is my first story. It's very loosely based on Nickelback's song by the same name. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. Set during season 1.**

**Pairing: Quick**

**Warnings: Contains self-harm**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

**xoxox**

Evening had settled in quickly that day, the cold winter air freezing over the grass and windows. Noah Puckerman, a young man, was sat at one such window, staring out into the night. He sighed as he watched his breath mist up in front of him and add to the white tinge on the window.

Shifting slightly, he stood up from his position by the window, his back creaking as he stretched out and turned away, shuffling to his room. He laid down on the bed, struggling to rid himself on the thoughts that laboured his mind day and night. They never ceased, endlessly circling his head with enough pressure to make him dizzy, enough pressure to make him grip his head, as if pushing back would expel them. He stared at the ceiling, unwilling to break the silence that had descended on his room. It was almost peaceful.

He stayed there, staring at the ceiling for minutes or hours, it's hard to tell. He eventually shifted, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He pressed his hands against his forehead, a silent scream escaping him as an image entered into his mind. An image that contained everything he could ever want. An image of Quinn, and their unborn daughter.

His phone was in his hand before he even realised what he was doing, his finger inches away from calling Quinn. He took a deep breath and pressed his finger down, bringing the phone up to his ear.

One…

Two…

Three…

Fou-

He pulled away from his phone as the ringing cut off and it went to voicemail, throwing his phone behind him. He dragged his body towards the edge of the bed, gripping his head as his thoughts circled Quinn, whispering hatred towards his best friend. His shoulders shook slightly and he pulled himself away, determined to ignore everything. His stereo was turned on in an instant, music on loud to drown his mind.

It did help, for a while, but soon his mind was overrun with images of what his little girl would look like. He smiled as he imagined her with Quinn's hair and his eyes, the idea comforting him. This child, _their _child brought a whole new perspective to him. He didn't even know what she looked like, and yet, he already found himself loving her. This girl, she would bring him a whole new life, if only Quinn would allow him to look after her.

Once again, anger boiled in the pit of his stomach as he thought about his friend, Finn. The guy she had chosen over him. He didn't understand, he knew he could provide a better life for her, why didn't she see that? But she had chosen Finn, and he knew he would just have to live with that, so why couldn't he?

He stood there for a few seconds longer before shaking his head, moving back to the bed and burying his face in the pillow, allowing the music to fill his senses as he drifted into the darkness of night, his mind replaying an image of a blonde girl in a cheerio's outfit.

**xoxox**

Quinn stared at herself through the bathroom mirror. The restless nights, the stress of keeping this from her parents and the pregnancy all added together to create the person she could see. Bags rested under her eyes and her hair hung limp over her shoulders, no longer containing the bounce it used to have. She was just a shadow of herself, and it disgusted with her. She never thought she would fall this low.

She gripped the sink in front of her, gritting her teeth as she tried to control the instinct to cry, but it was no use. The tears started to fall and she shook as her hands strained white with the force of her hold. She never imagined herself to be in this position. Not once.

She wondered for how much longer she could keep this a secret. She was going to start showing soon, meaning there would be nothing else hidden. Apart from the real father of course. Her dad would be so mad, wondering where their perfect girl went wrong.

She struggled to contain the sobs that threatened to leave her throat, the constant fight against her hormones draining her. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

School was a chore to her now. Being kicked off the cheerio's had hit her harder than she thought it would, and Finn wasn't exactly the comforting type. A hand went to her mouth as the first sob escaped her, her mind running over how her life had dipped so low because of one mistake.

She couldn't handle this. She wasn't supposed to be a mother, not this young. She was supposed to be getting out of Lima. She was supposed to have a _life_. But all of that was gone now. All because she had slept with Finn's best friend.

She hurriedly redirected her thoughts as Puck entered her mind. She did not want to think of him right now. As if mocking her, her phone started to ring, startling her. She took a minute to gather herself before looking at the caller ID. Seeing Puck's name there was like a punch in the gut. She quickly threw her phone away from her, not daring to look over at it as it stopped ringing. She sighed, looking back in the mirror, her gaunt eyes scaring her more than they should.

Looking away, her eyes landed on her phone, thoughts straying back to Puck. She shouldn't be thinking of him like this. She had a wonderful boyfriend, who was doing everything he could since he was faced with this situation so suddenly. But she knew, she knew that he could never really provide for her. He did not contain enough drive; enough ambition to make it through this. He wouldn't be able to support her during this. Not how she wants him to anyway.

She hung her head, letting her hair drop down around her face, not ready to face her reflection yet again.

It was as she stared down, that she noticed her saving grace. A glint of light caught her attention, dragging her eyes towards the razor that her dad used to shave. It sat there, innocently mocking her with its sharpened head. Her hand strayed towards it before she stopped herself. What was she doing? She knew there would be no going back after this. Despite everything her mind was telling her the small blade seemed to call to her. She picked it up and studies it, massaging the sharp point with her finger.

She slowly raised her head up, her eyes catching sight of her reflection. And she stared straight through herself, showing no reaction even as she broke her skin with the blade, letting the blood slip down into the sink.

**xoxox**

**A/N: And that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
